kancollefandomcom_ja-20200213-history
KanColle Research Headquarters (English Division)
Welcome! Greetings to all of you teitoku from abroad! First and foremost, we, as a representative of the Japanese KanColle fanbase, would like to thank you all very much for being a part of the fanbase of our beloved game, Kantai Collection. We have been aware of the overseas fanbase and have finally reached the point of attempting proactive interaction with foreign players who are capable of sharing gaming experience that is similar yet different from ours. In addition to collecting the kanmusu and their equipment, defeating the most difficult of event enemy fleets, and perhaps just poking their favorite kanmusu 24/7, the KanColle Research Team finds the most entertainment in investigating the math behind the game system. Our aim is to create an organized multilingual group effort in discovering the mechanics that will directly lead to the optimization of your fleet performance and resource management. The bilingual members of the KanColle Research Team will serve to catalyze the integration of your individual research data into the primarily Japanese research projects, or we will serve to help you get Japanese members into research projects you are interested in starting. If you have data you want to share in order to achieve results of greater significance with those who have conducted similar experiments, feel free to start a thread on the English General Board, or introduce yourself in the Introduction/General Chat thread. Even if you are not interested in the math, feel free to ask questions and learn from the cutting edge of KanColle research. We currently hold a nicolive broadcast from this community every week to sustain group progress on on-going research projects. If necessary, we can create an English mirror of this broadcast for English users. If anyone is interested, please let us know. Wiki/Forum Guidelines 'General' *Admins have the authority to delete posts and comments as they see necessary. *Assume good faith. *Don't be a jerk. *Please do not bite the newcomers. *Suggestions are welcome as comments on this wiki page. *Cite your sources for any data, and give credit to any artwork you use. 'Special Rules Specific to this Wiki' *As a general rule of thumb, English comments/posts are only allowed on this wiki page and within the English General subforum. The primary purpose of this lingual divide is to make it easier for moderators to assist communication across language barriers, translate and guide data to their appropriate research projects, and locate English questions to be answered as efficiently as possible. If English comments and/or posts are found outside of their designated areas, they will most likely be ignored and deleted, because the general Japanese person will not be able to deal with them. *On the other hand, users who comment on this wiki page and within the English General subforum in Japanese incomprehensible to the general English user will be warned and their comment/post will be deleted. *There are no restrictions in using the information presented on this wiki outside of this wiki. Rather, we hope that users from the English KanColle wikia will publicize our information for everyone else to know and utilize. However, this wiki will hold no responsibility for the haphazardous distribution of data/information by individual users. Given that most, if not all, wiki pages having to do with the research results will be in Japanese, we highly advise that you ask for the English translation/explanation of the KanColle system you are interested in citing. *We don't have many bilingual human resources; please be patient for responses. *Regarding terminology, we will generally abide by the terms used by the English KanColle wikia. If it is necessary, we can make a separate glossary for unnamed entities found on this wiki. Example Achievements These are general overviews of past achievements to show what we are capable of doing. If details are necessary, please ask either as a comment below or in the forums, and this area will also be updated. '2-5 Route Detection (Fall ver.)' Research Procedure *2014 Aug. - 2014 Nov., 16 players, headed by biikame *3,298 samples of 2-5 route directions based on varying line of sight, recon, equipment LOS, HQ level, ship level, cond. etc. Results *Biikame's blog article on Route Detection influences *2-5 Route Detection (Fall ver.) calculator *The reliabilization of LOS-dependent routes are heavily dependent on equipment LOS weighted by equipment type, ship LOS, and HQ level. 'Surface Task Cruising Formation 4 Fleet Multiplier + Armor Pierce Bonus + Support Fleet Multiplier' Research Procedure *2015 Winter Event, 4 players, headed by biikame, fortiori analysis of Fall Event data *371 samples of E-5 BB/BBV damage by main fleet and support fleet Results *Surface Task Main Fleet Firepower +15 Multiplier x1.1 Support Fleet Firepower +0 Multiplier x0 etc. *Armor Pierce Bonus post-cap x1.09 against CA, CV, BB, BBV, LHA but not CL princess Ongoing Projects These will be temporarily put up as a test run. If people start coming, this part of the wiki will be revised into full detail. 'Main Gun Accuracy' Research Procedure *2015 Mar, - present, ~12 players headed by biikame and ACER *500 samples each, of 4 x (same gun with the same star count) on various BB/BBV level 99 at red cond. Progress *http://ch.nicovideo.jp/biikame/blomaga/ar776809 *Fit gun bonus has a trivial positive influence, overweight guns have a major negative influence, star count has a major positive influence *anti-air radar accuracy stats seem to have only half the influence of surface radars *currently starting the pasta guns and the 46 twin proto, and starting CL fit bonus *main spreadsheet 'Difficulty-Dependent Rare Kanmusu Drop Rates' Research Procedure *2015 Spring Event, ~300 players headed by biikame *report thousands of drops by location, victory rank, the possession status of Roma, difficulty level Progress *Drop Report Spreadsheet *U-511 drop rates increase and Sakawa drop rates decrease after possessing Roma *all notable rare drop rates are higher at Kou difficulty when compared to Hei difficulty and more... 'Miscellaneous' *We are looking for users who are familiar with the wikia interface and can help us wikia newbies to deal with common wikia editing problems.